In order to increase safety in traffic, active as well as passive systems for further improving safety in traffic are continuously developed. Passive safety systems are directed toward reducing the effect of an accident, in the event an accident takes place, while active safety systems are directed toward reducing the probability of occurrence of accidents.
Active safety systems which include a threat level indicator, which assigns a threat level to each object detected by a sensor system arranged on a host vehicle are previously known. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,668 relates to a threat level identification and quantifying system. The system assigns a threat level to each detected object. When the treat level exceeds a threshold value, active or passive countermeasures, such as breaking, steering or generation of warning signs, may be generated.
Even though active safety systems which assigns a threat level to each object detected by a sensor system arranged on a host vehicle are known, there still is a need for improvements of the systems, in particular when it concerns how to use the assigned threat level of objects in order to further increase the safety for the users of the systems as well as for others being involved in complex traffic situations.